freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Minigry
Minigry, to element gry w FNAF2 i 3. Możemy do nich trafić, gdy nas zabije animatronik (FNaF2) lub przejdziemy noc (FNaF3). Sterujemy w nich: W - góra, A - lewo, D - prawo, S - dół. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 W FNAF2 występują 4 minigry : 1. Daj Ciasto Dzieciom (Take Cake to the Children.) 2. Idź! Idź! Idź! (Go! Go! Go!) 3. Podaruj Prezenty, Podaruj Życie (Give Gifts, Give Life) 4. URATUJ ICH (SAVETHEM) Daj ciasto dzieciom. Jak nazwa wskazuje w tej minigrze trzeba dać ciasto szóstce dzieci, a siódme stoi przed pizzerią i płacze. Cała minigra rozgrywa się w pierwszej w historii pizzerii - "Fredbear Family Dinner". Gramy w nie jakimś człowiekiem Pzremiana życia w śmierć.gif|Płaczące dziecko z gry "The Cake to the Children" MPGHrXU.gif|Animacja gry "The Cake to the Children" Purple Person.png|Purple Guy w minigierce Take Cake to the Children przebranym w kostium Freddy'ego, gdyż podczas minigry literuje on słowo "SAVEHIM" (URATUJ GO) czego zwykły Freddy jeszcze by nie potrafił, gdyż minigra rozgrywa się jeszcze przed zabójstwem 5 dzieci. Jeśli przez długi czas nie damy dzieciom ciast, zaczną robić się czerwone, a gdy damy, zrobią się zielone. Do 7 dziecka w pewnym momencie podjedzie fioletowy samochód z którego wysiądzie fioletowy mężczyzna. Jak dziecko zorientuje się co się dzieje, zacznie płakać coraz mocniej, aż w końcu zostanie zabity przez fioletowego mężczyznę który potem wsiądzie do samochodu i odjedzie. My w tym czasie zaczniemy chodzić coraz wolniej aż nastąpi Jumpscare Marionetki, gdyż to płaczące dziecko to właśnie Marionetka, a cała minigra odpowiada jego historię. Idź! Idź! Idź! W tej minigrze sterujemy Foxym. Naszym zadaniem jest wyjście 3 razy z poza Fnaf foxy minigame.png|Foxy i Purple Guy z minigry "Idz! Idz! Idz!"|link=Foxy Purple_Person.png|Purple Guy z minigry "Idz! Idz! Idz!" purple4.png|Foxy i 5 zabitych dzieci|link=Foxy Foxy_Minigame_on_Android_(2).png|Dzieci cieszą się, że pojawił się Foxy (Mobilna Wersja) Foxy jest fajny.jpg|Dzieci cieszą się, że pojawił się Foxy FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy w minigierce Idź! Idź! Idź! Minigame_Body.png|Martwe dziecko z minigry "Idź!Idź!Idź!" 640px-Fifth body.png|5 dziecko aJnOYtt.png|Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego, po minigrze "Give Gifts, Give Live"|link=Złoty Freddy Marionetka.png|Marionetka w Give Gifts, Give Life Zabite dziecko.png|Zabite dziecko z minigry Give,Gifts Give Life GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Maska Bonnie'ego GiveThemLifeChica.png|Maska Chici GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Maska Foxyego GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Maska Freddy'ego kurtyny i zabawienie 5 dzieci które reprezentują Foxy'ego, Freddy'ego, Bonniego, Chicę i Golden Freddy'ego. Za pierwszym i drugim razem nic się niestanie jednak za trzecim przed kurtyną będzie stał uśmiechnięty fioletowy mężczyzna, ten sam który wcześniej zabił Marionetkę i kiedy wejdziemy do pokoju 5 dzieci będzie martwe, a kiedy do któregoś z nich podejdziemy nastąpi Jumpscare Foxy'ego. Ta minigra pokazuje jak Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, i Golden Freddy zginęli oraz dlaczego Foxy tak jak Marionetka może nas zabić nawet jak mamy maskę (dlatego, że spotkał się z fioletowym mężczyzną). Podaruj Prezenty, Podaruj Życie, W tej minigrze sterujemy Marionetką. Naszym zadaniem jest danie prezentów 4 dzieciom które zginęły w minigrze "Go! Go! Go!", a potem danie im życia w postaci założenia im masek animatroników. Kiedy założymy wszystkim dzieciom maski na ułamek sekundy pojawi się 5 dziecko symbolizujące Golden Freddy'ego i zostaniemy z Jumpscare'owani przez Golden Freddy'ego. Podczas minigry Marionetka będzie literować słowo "HELPTHEM" (POMÓŻ IM). Ta minigra pokazuje, jak martwe dzieci zostały animatronikami. URATUJ ICH Freddy na scenie w minigrze.jpg|Toy Freddy na scenie w grze "URATUJ ICH" Death-minigame-map.gif|Mapa minigry "URATUJ ICH" Chica w minigrze.png|Chica w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" Marionetka.png|Marionetka w minigrze "URATUJ ICH"|link=Marionetka Savethemchild.png|Zabite dziecko z minigry "URATUJ ICH" Purple_man.png|Purple Guy w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Złoty Freddy z białymi oczami w mnigrze "URATUJ ICH" GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Złoty Freddy w mingrze "URATUJ ICH" W tej minigrze sterujemy Freddym. Najczęściej w tej minigrze będziemy zaczynać w Częściach/Usługach, a kiedy wyjdziemy z pokoju w którym zaczynamy spotkamy Marionetkę która idzie w stronę Zakątka nagród do swojego pudełka. Nazwa minigry powstała dlatego że podczas przechadzki po pizzerii Freddy literuje słowo "SAVETHEM" (URATUJ ICH). Również podczas przechadzki możemy spotkać martwe dzieci reprezentujące Toy animatroniki. W Party Room 1 jest prawdopodobnie Toy Chica, w Main Hall prawdopodobnie Toy Bonnie, w Show Stage Toy Freddy, w Prize Corner Balloon Boy a w Kid's Cove oczywiście Mangle. Gra nie posiada Jumpscare'a i kończy się kiedy Freddy przestanie literować. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 W FNAF3 mamy 2 rodzaje minigier: Po nocne i ukryte. Po nocne uaktywnią się, po przejściu jakieś nocy, a ukryte gdy zrobimy jakąś określoną czynność. Po nocne Noc 1, 2, 3 i 4 Przechodzimy do nich, co 1, 2, 3 i 4 noc. Polegają na tym samym, ale w każdej grze gramy innym animatronikiem.thumb|Left|Mapa we wszystkich po nocnych minigrach W nocy 1 - Freddy'm W nocy 2 - Bonnie'm W nocy 3 - Chicą W nocy 4 - Foxy'm Foxy Sprite Gif.gif|Foxy w po nocnej minigrze Chica_Sprite_Gif.gif|Chica w po nocne minigrze ToyBonnieSpriteWalk.gif|Bonnie w po nocnej minigrze Fredbear_Sprite_Gif.gif|Freddy w po nocnej minigrze Shadow_Freddy_Sprite_Gif.gif|Shadow Freddy w po nocnej minigrze Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|Purple Guy w po nocnej minigrze Purple Guy rozbiera animatroniki.gif|Purple guy niszczący animatroniki Purple Guy zmieża do kostumu Spring Bonnie.gif|Purple guy uciekający do Spring Bonnie'ego Panikujący Purple Guy.gif|Panikujący Purple Guy Puppetkid.png|Dziecko reprezentujące Marionetkę w minigrze "Happiest Day" W każdej minigrze jesteśmy w opuszczonej pizzerii. A naszym zadaniem jest poruszanie się za Purple Freddy'm. Jeśli będziemy wykonywać te czynność to po wejściu do następnych pomieszczeń, wyskoczy nam napis "Follow me" i tak aż Purple Freddy nie wejdzie do specjalnego pomieszczenia. Jak wspomniano wcześniej, on może tam wejść, ale my nie. Kiedy spróbujemy tam wejść to wyskoczy czerwony napis "ERR", koło wejścia do pomieszczenia. A kiedy się od niego trochę oddalimy to z wejścia wyskoczy Purple Guy i nas rozłoży. Po Nocny 5 Podczas tej nocy wcielamy się w martwe zabite dziecko, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich nocy kiedy graliśmy różnymi animatronikami. Nasze zadanie polega na tym by, dostać się do pokoju do którego chcieliśmy wejść w poprzednich nocach, ale nigdzie nie będzie Purple Freddy'ego i napisu "Follow me". Przed pokojem będą rozłożone kostiumy Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicy i Foxy'ego. Jak już tam wejdziemy to zastaniemy wystraszonego i spanikowanego Purple Guy'a, 3 automaty do gier lub piece do Pizzy, czwórka zabitych dzieci przed wyjściem z pokoju oraz kostium Spring Bonnie w jego rogu. Nie możemy już wyjść i musimy zapędzić Purple Guy'a do kostiumu. Jeśli nam to się uda to Purple Guy wejdzie do kostiumu, wstanie, zaśmieje i... Nagle, bez powodu się wykrwawi i umrze. Nie wiadomo co go konkretnie zabiło, ale jest wiele podejrzeń i spekulacji na ten temat (Osobny temat - Teorie i plotki). Podczas jego śmierci, wszystkie duchy znikną, a gra się zakończy. Po jej zakończeniu odblokowujemy Złe Zakończenie i przejdziemy wszystkie pięć standardowych nocy. Minigry dla Dobrego Zakończenia Minigra z Balloon Boy'em By dostać się do minigry, trzeba mięć noc 1 i kliknąć na plakat Balloon Boy'a w CAM 8. Po tam trafiamy do minigry w której jesteśmy Balloon Boy'em. Musimy zebrać 9 balonów. W naszym pokoju jest 8 Image.jpg|Sekretny Pokój Balloon Boy w minigrze.jpg|Główny pokój w grze "Balloon Boy minigame"|link=Balloon Boy balonów. Kiedy zbierzemy 8 to pojawi się wyjście. Możemy wyjść z gry przez wyjście, lub wejść w lewą, górną część pokoju/ściany i przez nią przejść. Zaczniemy spadać, dopóki nie upadniemy na samo dno. Kiedy znajdziemy się na samym dnie, to możemy iść w prawo. Po drodze spotkamy 4 płaczące, cieniste wersje Balloon Boy'a i jeden wielki cień. Na samym końcu jest 9 balon, kiedy w niego wejdziemy, to gra się zamknie się i odblokuje się "Mangle Quest" Kiedy ukończymy "Mangle Quest' idziemy tak samo jak przedtem. Jednak kiedy spadniemy, będziemy musieli skakać po balonach, aż dojdziemy do pokoju z martwym, płaczącym dzieckiem. Kiedy damy mu tort, gra się kończy. Mangle Quest (Zadanie Mangle) Gdy jesteśmy w minigrze, po 1 nocy, musimy przejść przez pokoje w takiej kolejności: dół, lewo, dół. Dojdziemy do pokoju w którym po lewej stronie jest prawdziwa nazwa minigry z Balloon Boy'em, a po prawej kombinacja klawiszy (za każdym razem inna, więc można zapisać na kartce). Mangle Qest.jpg|Drugi pokój w "Mangle Quest" FNaF-3-Mangles_Quest_Minigame.png|3 Pokój i ostatni pokój w "Mangle Quest" Mangle Qest-Marionetka.jpg|Wielki cień Marionetki w "Mangle Quest" Mangle Qest-Mangle.jpg|Mangle w minigrze "Mangle Quest" Gdy jesteśmy w nocy 2, musimy przejść do CAM7. Odblokowuje się minigra, w której sterujemy Mangle. Musimy pozbierać wszystkie, jego części. W środkowej części minigry goni nas jakiś dzieciak (chyba chce nas rozłożyć), którego musimy unikać. Kiedy pozbieramy wszystkie części, w ostatnim pokoju pojawi się wyjście. Możemy do niego wejść i zakończyć grę, albo wejść w górną, prawą ścianę ostatniego pokoju. Wtedy Mangle, przez nią przejdzie i zacznie spadać, aż znajdzie się na dnie. Musimy iść w lewo, pomijając po drodze wielki cień Marionetki. Kiedy dojdziemy na koniec, musimy skakać po balonach. Na samej górze jest ciasto, które musimy wziąć. Happiest Day (Najszczęśliwszy Dzień) Musimy mieć noc 3, przejść do CAM3 i kliknąć na rysunek Marionetki. W grze sterujemy Marionetką i musimy tam przejść za każdym razem gdy za pomocą tortu uratujemy dziecko. Po przejściu "Chica Party" musimy wrócić do gry i z powrotem wyjść. Po przejściu "Stage 01" musimy wrócić do gry i z powrotem wyjść. Po przejściu "Shadow Bonnie Minigame" musimy wrócić do gry i dać tort ostatniemu dziecku. Wtedy z marionetki i dzieci spadną maski animatroników, a balony wyfruną ze sali (symbolizuje to uwolnienie dusz dzieci i ich przejście do nieba). Po ukończeniu tej gry odblokowujemy Dobre Zakończenie. Chica Party Przyjęcie Urodzinowe Chicy.jpg Ukryty pokój Chica Party.jpg Chica prty 2.jpg Podczas minigry z 2 nocy musimy iść po pokojach w takiej kolejności: dół, lewo, dół. Dojdziemy do pokoju, w którym po lewej stronie są 4 babeczki. W nocy 3, musimy pozbierać: Babeczkę z CAM2, babeczkę z CAM3, babeczkę z CAM4, babeczkę z CAM6. Potem gra się odblokowuje. W minigrze gramy Chicą i musimy pozbierać 4 babeczki. Potem wyjdziemy z minigry. Ale jeszcze gdy jesteśmy w minigrze, możemy zejść w dół. Na dole są 2 płaczące (NIE ZABITE!) dzieci. Musimy wejść w lewy, góry, róg pokoju. Wtedy wejdziemy do pokoju z płaczącym, zabitym dzieckiem. Musimy podejść do niego by wręczyć ciasto. Wtedy gra się kończy. Jeśli gracz da wszystkim nie zabitym dzieciom babeczki to dostani na swój stół babeczkę. Stage 01 W minigrze po nocy 3, musimy przejść przez pokoje w takiej kolejności: dół, lewo, dół. Dojdziemy do pokoju, w Golden Freddy minigam.jpg|Złoty Freddy i Spring Trap w minigrze "Stage 01" Złoty Freddy i Spring Trap.jpg|Złoty Freddy i Spring Trap którym po lewej stronie jest kilka numerków. Po przejściu minigry z nocy 3. W naszym biurze musimy kliknąć na kafelki (po lewej, od śmietnika) w podanej kolejności i przechodzimy do minigry. W minigrze gramy Golden Freddy'm, a koło nie go jest Spring Trap i gramy przed dziećmi. Musimy "wejść" w dzieci i przejść, przez scenę. Potem zaczniemy spadać, pomijając 3 pokoje z Springtrapem. Gdy spadniemy na samo dno, musimy iść w prawo, pomijając 3 pokoje ze Springtrapem. Musimy przejść, przez ścianę i dać tort zabitemu, płaczącemu dziecku. Gra kończy się. Shadow Bonnie Minigame W minigrze, po nocy 4. Idziemy w dół. Wtedy dojdziemy do pokoju, po której prawej stronie jest Shadow Bonnie. Gra się kończy. W nocy 5, musimy kliknąć na Shadow Bonnie'go (lub, jego maskotkę) w naszym burze. Potem przechodzimy do minigry z Golden Freddym. Shadow Bonnie, Złoty Freddy i Springtrap.jpg|Shadow Bonnie, Złoty Freddy i Springtrap ibrdpmrxaabjpookyzo2.png|Minigra "Shadow Bonnie minigame" tumblr_nkv9ykvyhC1tlakneo1_500.jpg|"Mangle Quest" w "Shadow Bonnie minigame" night_5_minigame_screen_4__purple_guy___by_gold94chica-d8kkwr4.jpg|Dodatkowy, tajny pokój w "Shadow Bonnie minigame" SB.gif|Shadow Bonnie w minigrze "Shadow Bonnie minigame" Ale w minigrze sterujemy Shadow Bonnie. Możemy klikając klawisz "W", teleportować do innych minigier. Musimy dostać się do jednej, dodatkowej, fioletowej minigry i dać tort ostatniemu dziecku. Gra kończy się. Kategoria:Minigry Minigry Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3